


The Best Way to Celebrate a Win

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Tito's plans for some alone time with his girlfriend get interrupted by a drunk Rins who's locked himself out of his room...





	The Best Way to Celebrate a Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19) collection. 

> Since this was my prompt, I'm free to gift it to you <3  
Enjoy ;D
> 
> [Disclaimer: I have no idea what Tito's real life girlfriend is called, and the character is not based on her in any way - I was picturing Sofia Boutella as I wrote this ;D]

“I’ve locked myself out of my room.” Alex pouts, the alcohol clearly still sloshing through his veins, and Tito knows that it’s partly his fault that Alex got so drunk.

But this is the worst possible time for him to show up.

Tito resists the urge to groan, pulling his dressing gown tight, hoping that Alex is too drunk to notice his half hard cock that’s sticking out for all to see.

“Can I sleep here?” Alex flutters his eyelashes, making them both laugh, and Tito can’t say no to Alex when his big puppy dog eyes are staring at him.

“Sure.” Tito stands back as Alex darts for the bathroom, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Paola is lying out in bed, mostly naked apart from her lacy underwear, complete with stockings.

Paola rushes to cover herself before gesturing to the bathroom, and Tito shrugs, holding his hands out as an apology.

“He’s locked himself out of his room.”

Tito pulls on his boxers, but they do little to hide his erection that apparently hasn’t taken the hint that it’s not getting any action tonight.

He takes his boxers back off, admitting defeat as he ties the dressing gown cord over his erection, which hides the worst of the bulge.

“You couldn’t have told him to wait two minutes while I got dressed?” Paola whispers, before sticking her tongue out, and Tito is relieved that she isn’t angry with him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Paola pats the bed, and Tito sits down on the edge as the sound of the toilet flushing warns them to expect company.

Alex wanders out of the bathroom, oblivious to the scene that he’s walked in on, his hair slicked back with water and his face damp.

“Can I sleep here with you guys?”

“Sure.” Paola shuffles over in the bed, making space for Alex to lie between them, and Tito’s glad that he isn’t the jealous type.

Alex rushes to strip off his clothes, and even though he’s not trying to look sexy, just the way that he unbuttons his shirt has Tito’s cock twitching.

Tito doesn’t miss how Paola’s eyes are drawn to Alex’s muscled frame, and she blushes when she realises that he’s watching her.

Alex leaves just his boxers on before shuffling into bed, and Paola tries to keep the covers pulled up over her lingerie that tells Alex way too much about their plans for the night.

Paola reaches out so that Alex can cuddle in, exposing the top of her bra, and Tito hopes that Alex has already closed his eyes, but he has no such luck.

“It’s pretty.” Alex traces the lace trim of the bra before snapping his hand away when he realises what he’s touching.

“You’re okay.” Paola comforts Alex with soft words, stroking his wild curls, and Alex looks like he wants to sink into the bed to escape his embarrassment.

“So, are we going to have a threesome?” Tito hopes he can break the tension with a little joke, but no-one’s laughing, and from the way that they’re both looking at him, the answer is yes.

Tito laughs, but they’re both glancing at each other, seemingly have a silent conversation.

“We could?” Paola strokes Alex’s hair, waiting for him to relax as the tension in the room morphs into lust.

Tito cuddles in behind Rins, draping an arm around his waist, and he lets out a soft gasp as Tito accidentally brushes against the tip of his hard cock.

“I mean we’re all friends, and we trust each other.” Paola looks at Alex, he’s clearly the most nervous, and Tito reassures him with gentle strokes, his lips pressed against Alex’s shoulder as he holds him close.

“Let’s do this.” Alex rushes in to kiss Paola, it’s sloppy and enthusiastic, but from they way that they’re both smiling, they’re loving every second of it.

Watching his girlfriend and his best friend make out is way more arousing than Tito could ever have imagined, and his hard cock pokes free, rubbing up against Alex’s back as he grinds back against him.

A needy groan escapes his lips, and Alex rolls over to kiss Tito, his moist lips like heaven against his own.

Paola trails tiny kisses down Alex’s chest, her hands stroking at his thigh as his hard cock strains against the flimsy fabric of his boxers.

“So eager, I love it.”

Tito doesn’t need to see Paola to know that her mischievous grin is shining out, and he opens his eyes at exactly the right time, watching in fascination as Paola inches down Alex’s boxers.

Alex lies back, his arms resting behind his head as Tito props himself up on one arm, getting comfy for the show that Paola is about to put on.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tito says, and both Alex and Paola smile at him.

Her lip gloss glints in the light, and she looks up at Alex, waiting for him to pay attention to her before trailing tiny kisses along the length of his cock, leaving him breathless from the lightest of touches.

Tito can’t look away, his hand reaching out for Alex’s, intertwining their fingers as he writhes on the bed, his hips thrusting into thin air as Paola teases him.

A needy whimper falls from Alex’s lips, his eyes scrunched shut as his hard cock leaks, and Paola chooses that exact moment to wrap her lips around his cock, making him cry out in pleasure as he begs for more.

Just the sight of Paola with her lips around Alex’s cock is enough to have Tito on the verge of climax, and he reaches down to lazily stroke himself, Alex’s hand still holding his, and it curls around his cock instinctively, gently twitching as Paola sucks away greedily.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous with a cock in your mouth.” Tito feels strangely proud of his girlfriend, and he’s still smiling when he leans in to kiss Alex, eating up his needy little whimpers as he teases him with his lips.

It doesn’t take long before Alex is trembling, his breathing ragged as he gasps and moans, and Paola slows, looking up at him with a grin on her face.

Tito thinks she’s going to pull off and leave Alex frustrated, but then he’s crying out in pleasure, his hands gripping at the bed as he shudders through the aftershocks.

Alex looks gorgeous with his flushed cheeks and his lips parted as he catches his breath, his eyes unfocused as he comes down from the rush of his climax.

Paola licks him clean with a grin on her face, delighting in every whimper and gasp that falls from Alex’s lips. She leans up for a kiss, letting Alex taste himself before dragging Tito into a messy kiss, the shape of her lips so familiar. The salty taste of Alex lingers on her lips, and Tito is desperate to taste it all, licking up every last drop as he deepens the kiss.

Tito pulls back to catch his breath, and Alex looks a little left out, but Paola ducks down to kiss him, soft and tender this time, as though she’s comforting him with her lips.

“Hard again?” Paola smiles as she gently cups Alex’s balls, his cock flushed purple at the tip.

Alex blushes, but Paola’s grin says she has plans for him, and Tito’s sure that he’ll love whatever she has in mind for them.

“I think Tito would like to feel this nice thick cock inside him.” Paola’s grin is cranked up to maximum, and Alex blushes, his cock leaking at the tip from just the suggestion.

“Would you like that?”

Tito nods, unable to speak as his mind races away with itself, unable to believe that this is really happening, and he glances down at Alex to see that he’s grinning at the idea.

“You’ve always said that you wanted to feel a real cock.” Paola leans over for a kiss, and Alex nuzzles his way in, desperate for attention.

Paola lies out on the bed, waiting until they’re both watching, before sliding off her lacy panties, throwing them across the room as she sat back against the headboard.

“I want you.”

Tito doesn’t need to be asked twice, and he slinks into position between her legs, holding his arse high so that Alex gets a good view.

“Lube is in the bottom drawer.”

Alex rushes into action, and Tito rests his head against Paola’s thigh, watching Alex as he hangs off the bed, his muscles rippling while he shows off just how flexible he is.

Paola strokes his hair as Alex settles behind him, his cool fingers resting on his cheeks as he slowly parts them, making him feel exposed.

“You’re going to look so pretty with a cock inside you.” Alex’s voice is filled with lust, his breath warm against his hole, and Tito knows that he’s going to feel amazing inside him.

Tito grins, amazed how similar Alex and Paola are in the bedroom, both enjoying having him at their mercy, and he’s loving every second of it.

Paola’s running her fingers through his hair, gently encouraging him to lick her, and having the taste of Paola and Alex mingling together on his tongue is a rush.

Tito looks up to see Paola grinning at Alex, and before he can figure out why, Alex is licking a stripe over his hole, making him gasp, the pleasure overwhelming as Alex’s talented tongue teases him.

He’s rock hard and leaking before Alex’s tongue even dips inside him, and he cries out in pleasure, gripping at the sheets as he pushes back against Alex’s mouth.

“You sound beautiful.” Paola’s voice is dripping with lust, her wetness growing as Tito licks her, tasting her arousal.

He’s fantasised this many times before, but he could never have imagined that it would be with Alex as their third, and now that he’s eating him out with delicate licks, he can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

Paola running her fingers through his hair brings him back to the moment, looking down at him with so much love in her eyes.

Tito gasps as Alex hits that spot, his cock leaking as he whimpers, his body pleading for more, but Alex sits back, making Tito groan at the loss.

He watches Alex through the gap in his legs, fascinated by how much care he takes squirting out the lube, his long fingers circling his hole, teasing him until he was trembling in anticipation.

Alex slathers his cock with lube, the excess dripping everywhere, and Tito wishes that he could watch Alex and Paola at the same time, see their excitement.

Paola strokes his back as Alex’s thick cock presses against his hole, so warm even compared to his tongue. Tito takes a breath, relaxing his muscles as Alex grabs his hips, holding him steady as he thrusts in.

The feeling is overwhelming, simultaneously too much and not enough, and he groans and whimpers as Alex inches his way in, filling him to the hilt with his glorious cock.

Alex’s cock twitches inside him and Tito pushes back, encouraging him to move, and Alex thrusts slowly at first, the pleasure building as he rubs against that spot, leaving him breathless.

Between gasps he’s eating Paola out, teasing her clit as she grips at his hair, her head thrown back in pleasure. She’s watching Alex with fascination, and Tito wonders if Alex fucking him looks as good as it feels.

Alex picks up the pace, changing the angle just enough to nudge at his prostate with every thrust, and every time he moans loudly, Alex slows a little, leaving him on the brink before changing the angle, denying him the release that he’s so desperate for.

Tito could tell Paola was close, her wetness smothering him, and he feels Alex moving faster, their bodies slamming together with every thrust as he feels his muscles tense, his cock so hard that it feels like it might explode. Just when he can bear it no longer, stars are dancing in front of his eyes, his body shuddering as pleasure rushes through his body, his cock spurting and straining as he comes. Each wave has him clenching tight around Alex, milking every last drop of come out of him as he grunts, riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

He’s floating on a cloud of lust as he slumps down against the bed, still impaled on Alex’s cock, and he can’t bear the thought of their bodies being separated.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Paola comforts Tito by stroking his hair, holding him close as Alex pulls out.

Alex flops down on to the bed, his body still trembling with the aftershocks, and Paola helps Tito lie out next to him, before stepping off the bed.

“Leaving us already?” Tito smiles sleepily, reaching out for her, and she leans down to kiss the back of his hand before stripping off her lingerie.

“There’s no way I’m sleeping in these.” Paola snorts in laughter as she snuggles in next to them, her arm reaching round to hold them both close, and Tito can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

Tito reaches back for Alex’s hand, his curls tickling his shoulder as Paola kisses the end of his nose.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
